prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Riot
A Riot is a loss of control of a number of prisoners simultaneously, which results in chaos, brawling, destruction of property and death. It may involve weapons stolen from rooms like Kitchens, Armouries and Workshops or smuggled into the prison as contraband. When a riot is underway, this will appear in the top half of the screen: RIOT UNDERWAY (Number of prisoners rioting) prisoners are rioting. Causes A Riot may start for several reasons. A Riot usually starts because one or multiple prisoner Needs are high. Needs are prioritised, and high priority needs will cause riots quicker than those of a lower priority. An example of this is food and sleep being higher priority than comfort or recreation. The most common causes for a Riot are hunger, clothing and hygiene needs are not satisfied. Prisoners' reactions to a riot. Upon commencement of a riot, prisoners will commence brawling with each other, fighting guards and staff, looting keys and weapons from dead guards (such as batons) and will attempt to free any prisoners in lockdown. Prisoners can also take over rooms by force. Rooms taken over by prisoners will appear red and guards will avoid captured prison areas. Prisoners will attempt to destroy all objects available to them (such as toilets, beds, doors etc). Retaking rooms can be achieved when Riot Guard or Armed Guard are sent to neutralise all prisoners who are rioting as these are the only units who can enter riot areas. Prisoners who have lighters may also choose to set the prison on fire. Guards' reactions to Riots Guards will generally attempt to suppress riots by force. Nearby guards will commence attacking rioting prisoners until they are either restrained or unconcious. Guards will utilise batons and handcuffs to neutralise prisoners. Guards are often most vulnerable when greatly outnumbered in a riot, and can easily be swarmed and killed by rioting prisoners. Armed guards will assist guards and have a greater suppression effect, however they can also shoot to kill if given the command (Freefire) which is a drastic but effective method at dealing with riots. Aftermath Once a riot has been supressed, guards will return all restrained prisoners to their cells, take dead persons to the morgue and begin cycling injured and unconsious persons through the infirmary. Prisoners who have received punishment for their role in the riot will be escorted to solitary confinement or lockdown as required. Janitors will be used to clean up blood and workmen will commence repairs as required. Known Bugs *The vehicles on the right side of the road (Hearses, Ambulances, Firetrucks and Riot Guards) can get stuck. There is a solution, Make sure to remove any trees on/near the road to allow the vehicle to move. They also can clip through each other. Failure Conditions When a riot is too far gone, all the icons at the bottom of the screen will disappear and a message will pop up saying FAILURE-UNCONTROLLED RIOT. Shortly thereafter six trucks, each carrying six soldiers, will arrive at the prison. The soldiers will then attempt to kill every prisoner in the prison, regardless of Security Level, rioting or not. Even surrendering will only delay the massacre. However, there have been instances where heavily armed prisoners hold out inside the Armoury and the soldiers fail to kill them, even though the soldiers are armed with assault rifles. Under no circumstances should you allow one of your prisoners to get ahold of these, as an angry prisoner with an assault rifle will mean a horrific massacre.